


La città del sole

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Caretaking, Children of Characters, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Frigga Lives, Humor, Intersex Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Loki, King Thor, Kings & Queens, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Melancholy, Mention of past Mpreg, Not much shown though, Other, Parent Frigga, Post-Avengers Asgard, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Requited Love, Sexy Times, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Parte diciottesima</b>, e forse penultima, <b>della serie <i>Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati</i></b>. Avrà più senso se avrete letto le precedenti :)</p><p>Rieccomi! Scusate per il silenzio, come al solito riesco a ritagliare poco tempo per il fandom, e se ci riesco magari ho solo l'energia per lurkare. La serie alla conclusione, comunque! Ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta :D/<br/>La città del sole avrà quattro o cinque capitoli, perlopiù scene comico-fluff dalla vita di Thor e Loki come re e genitori. Ve lo anticipo così non vi aspettate niente di epico come (ex)<i>Doveri</i>, haha. Arrivata a questo punto, già anni fa avevo esaurito impeto e si vede nella non-trama. (Ma! Ho ancora tutte le intenzioni di terminare la mai-pubblicata parte V, quella che racconta del ritorno di Loki ad Asgard, quindi c'è anche quello.)<br/>Spero vi piaccia.</p><p>I nomi dei figli di Thor e Loki sono tratti da fanfic di altri autori - Raði da <i>Hide me away</i> di illwynd, mentre Torleik, uh... non ricordo. E' passato troppo tempo, mi dispiace (ho scritto questi capitoli uno-due anni fa e riesco a rivederli solo ora). Se lo sapete, ditemelo e lo scriverò!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Parte diciottesima** , e forse penultima, **della serie _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_**. Avrà più senso se avrete letto le precedenti :)
> 
> Rieccomi! Scusate per il silenzio, come al solito riesco a ritagliare poco tempo per il fandom, e se ci riesco magari ho solo l'energia per lurkare. La serie alla conclusione, comunque! Ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta :D/  
> La città del sole avrà quattro o cinque capitoli, perlopiù scene comico-fluff dalla vita di Thor e Loki come re e genitori. Ve lo anticipo così non vi aspettate niente di epico come (ex) _Doveri_ , haha. Arrivata a questo punto, già anni fa avevo esaurito impeto e si vede nella non-trama. (Ma! Ho ancora tutte le intenzioni di terminare la mai-pubblicata parte V, quella che racconta del ritorno di Loki ad Asgard, quindi c'è anche quello.)  
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> I nomi dei figli di Thor e Loki sono tratti da fanfic di altri autori - Raði da _Hide me away_ di illwynd, mentre Torleik, uh... non ricordo. E' passato troppo tempo, mi dispiace (ho scritto questi capitoli uno-due anni fa e riesco a rivederli solo ora). Se lo sapete, ditemelo e lo scriverò!

 

I 

 

È tarda sera. Scende il silenzio su Asgard, sui cuori grevi dei re. Mentre la ronda passa sulle mura, si schermano gli ultimi lumi; soltanto pochi veglieranno, pensando stanchi all'Osservatorio e agli occhi che non riposano mai.

Nella camera reale due bambini dormono vicini, fra strati di lana fresca e le pieghe morbide di una pelliccia. Sono tranquilli come i loro genitori non sono mai stati. Thor è propenso a credere a sua madre, su questo. 

Tendendo l'orecchio, riesce a cogliere sbuffi lievi dai loro piccoli nasi, un fruscio, un basso vagito quando Raði agita un pugnetto e colpisce Torleik. Con un sorriso, Thor tende un braccio per tranquillizzare il loro sonno. La sua mano copre tutta la pancia di Raði. Quasi tutto Raði, in realtà.

Sono così piccoli. Così belli e sani. I suoi _figli_.

E' questo che ha provato suo padre? Come ha potuto sopravvivere all'orgoglio e all'ansia? (Dimenticare di dar loro tutto se stesso?)

A volte un uomo vaga per secoli, credendo di realizzare se stesso mentre rischia tutto ciò che possiede di buono. La giovinezza ha abbagliato Thor come ha abbagliato tanti altri, ma gli ha dato anche persone che hanno saputo amarlo – e detestarlo – abbastanza da aprirgli gli occhi. Una parte della sua anima anelerà sempre alla guerra, il rombo del tuono e all'urlo della tempesta presiedettero alla sua nascita. Ma la amerà come il braccio ama lo scudo; come la mano ama la guardia della spada. Nel caricare verso il nemico, col suo amore a difendergli il fianco, penserà alle vite che quel fuoco proteggerà. Mai più la morte per la morte.

Infastidito dal suo tocco, Raði si agita e gli scosta le dita con una contrazione di gambette.

Dall'altro lato del letto proviene una risata indulgente.

«Tale padre...» commenta Loki, occhi semichiusi, disteso come quando s'è assopito – guancia appoggiata a un polso. «Era così anche in pancia.»

Thor inarca le sopracciglia. «Me lo ricordo» sussurra, asciutto, abbassandosi sul cuscino. «Ti sdraiavi sempre contro di me quando non ti lasciava dormire.»

Loki sorride, soave. «Pari opportunità. Volevi così tanto che non mi sentissi solo...»

«E ci sono riuscito?»

«Hmm.»

Thor corruga la fronte, ma il viso di Loki, se è malizioso, è anche sereno. Allora Thor ride di gola.

«Sai, ricordo ancora i tempi in cui condividevamo il letto d'infanzia, mio caro. E ricordo che tutte le notti quel letto veniva occupato per tre quarti da un bambino che non ero io. Qualcuno di sottile e mingherlino, povero, che dormiva a crocevia spingendomi verso il bordo.»

 _Da cui spesso cadevo_. E che sia dannato se Loki non glielo legge in faccia.

«Non so di che cosa parli.» Un sorrisetto da squalo.

Thor scuote la testa. «Che le Norne mi aiutino, ti somigliano.»

A quel punto, con una smorfia consapevole ma divertita, Loki sistema le coperte intorno a Raði e Torleik. Mentre li osserva, qualcosa in lui cambia. Scompaiono gli spigoli che Thor conosce da sempre. Ha il volto nudo, e fa quasi male guardarlo; è una pagina su cui si rivelano orgoglio e tenerezza e desiderio di proteggere, come in un testo magico dove le parole compaiono solo pronunciando un incantesimo.

Thor beve di quella visione, trattenendo il fiato. Poi si protende e fa scivolare la mano sotto la veste del consorte, nella v aperta della tunica, per cingergli la nuca. Loki lo guarda e sorride con gli occhi.

Non c'è bisogno di altro.

 

 

II

 

Thor resta vicino a Loki, ritto sulla terrazza con uno dei loro figli in braccio, e sorride. Gli cinge la vita; si scambiano un'occhiata, poi insieme guardano l'orizzonte. Thor viene colto da un pensiero.

«Vorrei che potessero vederci.»

«Chi?»

«I nostri vecchi amici di Midgard. I primi Vendicatori.»

Loki gira il capo per fissarlo.

«Per amor delle Norne, _no_.»

Non dice sul serio. Thor sa che, nonostante tutto, gli piacevano... e che la loro memoria è rimasta viva, vivida nel fiume caotico delle loro esistenze. Quasi un miracolo, considerato il numero di creature che hanno conosciuto nelle loro lunghe vite.

«Immagini cosa direbbe il buon capitano? E Stark–»

Loki alza gli occhi al cielo. «Anche troppo bene.»

«Ma forse ci vedono. E forse avranno molto da dirci un giorno, quando varcheremo le porte del Valhalla.»

Lui geme. Thor scoppia a ridere, provocando anche le risatine del piccolo Raði. Loki scuote la testa, ma agli angoli della bocca ha un sorriso indulgente.

Ridono così, nella luce del tramonto, alla salute di amici che hanno dovuto salutare ma che non hanno mai dimenticato, e che saranno sempre con loro.

Fino al giorno in cui si ritroveranno. Tutti.

 


	2. Privilegi del ruolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki e Thor alle prese col lato meno profumato dell'avere bambini. Frigga osserva dalle retrovie, dà consigli e se la spassa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per la lunga attesa! Non riesco a credere di aver pubblicato il primo a fine maggio O_o  
>  ~~Fermate il mondo voglio scendere~~

 

La stanza dei principi occupa l'ala più riparata del Válaskjálf ed è adiacente a quella dei sovrani. Nel pomeriggio, i raggi del sole calante entrano dalle finestre e irrorano ogni superficie di luce ambrata, tra suoni di balocchi incantati e cattura-sogni.

La pace viene spezzata da miagolii furiosi. Loki si avvicina con circospezione alla culla, si china e barcolla indietro, tappandosi il naso.

Frigga trattiene un sogghigno. Fare la nonna, pensa, è forse meglio che fare la madre: puoi sederti comoda, coccolare il pupo e guardare i figli che impazziscono dietro al resto.

«Su, avanti» incoraggia. «Che aspetti?»

«Per i Nove» fa Loki, soffocato. «Che fetore _allucinante_. E non sono svenuti?»

«In realtà credo sia solo Torleik.»

«Chissà quando saranno tutti e due.»

«Tesoro, ti consiglio di perdere poco tempo. Non starà calmo ancora a lungo, se non lo cambi. Fidati.»

E' già un bambino adorabile per non aver strillato. Loki la guarda e sulla sua faccia c'è la schizzinosità accumulata in tutta una vita. «Io? C'è Eir per queste cose. O Fulla. O Gnà. Io ho moltissimi impegni–»

«Loki, un bravo genitore ha sempre tempo per i suoi figli. Io vi ho sempre cambiati e lavati con le mie mani... rafforza il legame. E trovare bambinaie degne di fiducia non è facile.»

Sul viso di Loki passa un'ombra. Frigga ne sente l'eco e la accoglie dentro di sé; a distanza di secoli, il suo cuore torna a riempirsi di ira e paura al pensiero che qualcuno possa avere accesso ai bambini e lo voglia per far loro del male.

«E' così che sono diventata veramente madre» continua, disperdendo la tensione.

«Ma tu sei la dea del matrimonio e della maternità» dice lui, lamentoso, scrutando i pannolini puliti come se gli avessero fatto un affronto personale. Ma è la protesta dello sconfitto: sa che ha ragione. E, più di ogni altra cosa, vuole che i suoi bambini non debbano mai sentirti trascurati.

«Oh, su su.»

«Se proprio devo...»

Frigga batte le mani con brio. «Bene! Allora forza. Ti darò una mano, per stavolta.»

I cambi dei primi giorni li ha fatti lei, al caldo artificiale di una stanza su Jötunheim, mentre Loki si riprendeva dal parto. Non le è pesato; alla nascita di Thor avrebbe voluto avere sua madre ad aiutarla. (Ma ora basta pensare al passato.)

Loki sospira. Allunga le braccia, solleva Torleik dalla culla e, trattenendo il fiato, lo posa sul fasciatoio.

«È orribile» commenta, considerando il mobile. «Chi l'ha voluto così? Dobbiamo sostituirlo il prima possibile.»

Poi sveste suo figlio ed è come se avesse inghiottito un limone.

«Eugh. I marmocchi Jötnar non puzzano così.»

«Mi permetto di dissentire» ride Frigga, sentendosi vendicata. «I tuoi cortigiani devono averteli portati appena borotalcati perché tu, figlio mio, te l'assicuro, eri tale e quale a Thor.»

Loki scuote la testa, rifiutando di crederci.

Mentre iniziano a volare incantesimi di isolamento, purificazione e profumazione dell'aria, Frigga gli passa delle salviette.

«Ora lo sollevi delicatamente per i piedi, gli togli il pannolino sporco e gli pulisci il sederino. Oh, non fare quella faccia» commenta, indulgente. «Ti ci abituerai.»

«È proprio questo che temo» commenta Loki. «Devo approfondire la magia delle levatrici e della casa. È imperativo.»

«Sarebbe barare.»

«Cara madre, io sono il re dei bari.» Ci pensa su. «Oltre che di Jötunheim.»

«Ah.»

Loki si copre la mano di _seidr_ e chiude il pannolino sporco, tenendolo a distanza di sicurezza. Lo fa cadere nel cestino della spazzatura con un'espressione di profondo disgusto.

«Per quanti anni, quest'umiliazione? E da solo. Thor preferirà tornare umano piuttosto che collaborare.»

«Oh, non ne sarei così sicura.»

La guarda, tra il curioso e l'incerto. «Odino...?»

Frigga storce la bocca. «Non era tipo. Ma un paio di volte l'ho ricattato» rivela, e il ricordo della sua giovinezza intraprendente le strappa un sogghigno. «Un vero spettacolo.»

Loki lo rispecchia con una certa naturalezza. «Immagino sia un segreto.»

«Oh, sì.»

Condividono una risata maliziosa, chini su Raði. E oh, Frigga non avrebbe mai immaginato quella complicità così intima ed equa col suo piccolo ombroso, ed è uno dei doni più belli che le abbiano fatto le Norne.

Tocca i piedi di Torleik e il bambino emette una risatina deliziosa. Curioso, Loki abbassa la mano e gli solletica la pancia, tamburellandovi sopra le dita. Torleik strilla, pieno della gioia semplice dei bambini; il mezzo sorriso di Loki diventa luminoso.

In disparte, Frigga osserva, cuore gonfio e occhi lucidi. Andrà tutto bene, pensa. I suoi ragazzi sono tornati a casa.

 

Nel complesso, è una delle esperienze più disgustose della vita di Loki (parole sue). Ma quand'è conclusa gli brillano gli occhi.

Finché Raði non comincia a strillare.

«Che succede?» indaga Thor, ficcando la testa dentro la porta.

Loki apre le braccia e gli rivolge un sorriso di miele. « _Mio carissimo_. Capiti al momento giusto.»

Thor è noto per aver affrontato Chitauri e pentapalmi a mani nude; l'amore per la sfida gli scorre nel sangue. Dopo un attimo di perplessità, compreso ciò che gli si chiede, si tira su le maniche, considera gli strumenti a disposizione e si butta allo sbaraglio. Frigga inarca le sopracciglia. Loki sogghigna, certo che fuggirà a gambe levate.

E invece no. Il tempo di arrivare al fasciatoio e stupido padre e figlio sono entusiasti. Nelle mani di Thor, come sempre, sembra tutto più facile. Per colmo di misura, cambia Raði con un buonumore e uno sprezzo dello schifo davvero irritanti, perdendo un sacco di tempo a giocare. Butta pannolini dappertutto, gli cade il borotalco per terra. E il neonato, lasciato troppo a lungo scoperto, gli quasi fa pipì addosso – centrando la tunica nuova di Loki.

« _Thor_. Grazie tante.»

Frigga ride, incrociando le braccia. «Avete ancora molto da imparare.»

 

Quando Thor esce portandosi via i figli, impaziente di mostrarli a tutti quelli che lo incroceranno, Frigga coglie lo sguardo esasperato di Loki e si lascia andare all'ennesima risata.

«Tesoro, hai voluto far figli con Thor...»

Loki le lancia un'occhiata a palpebre strette. «Ricordo di aver ricevuto incoraggiamenti e rassicurazioni da ogni dove, madre cara.»

Il sorriso di Frigga non riesce a passare per incredulo. «Perché guardi me, figlio mio?»

 


	3. Riconquiste e compromessi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando dicono "proteggi il tuo rapporto di coppia dai figli" XD

 

Il giorno in cui Loki ha di nuovo pieno uso del suo corpo non può arrivare abbastanza in fretta, notti insonni o meno. Alla prima occasione propizia, un metà pomeriggio di sessioni legislative, afferra Thor che percorre ignaro un corridoio secondario (meno i volumi che si portava dietro) e lo trascina dentro una camera vuota del Válaskjálf, il tutto con l'efficienza e la rapidità di un dragone azzurro in caccia.

Una volta immobilizzata la preda le si arrampica addosso. Sono tutti baci, ringhi e palpeggiamenti entusiasti da entrambe le parti finché Thor non si irrigidisce.

«Loki, Loki–»

« _Cosa?_ » sibila lui, cercando di tirargli la tunica fuori dai pantaloni mentre Thor cerca di tenergli ferme le mani.

«Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? E' troppo presto...»

«Non è troppo presto.» Loki gli stringe le cosce intorno alla vita, sfregandosi contro di lui. «Era troppo tardi già il giorno dopo che sono nati!»

«Ma... ma– almeno troviamo un letto?»

«Da quando sei diventato così castigatamente borghese?» fa Loki, pieno di scherno, senza fermarsi.

«Non è questione di pudore, ma di salute – la _tua_.»

Loki digrigna i denti. «Piantala di soffocarmi. Ho avuto un bambino, Thor, non sono diventato un invalido!»

Thor lo guarda. «Ne hai avuti _due_.»

«Stessa cosa.»

«E io non soffro ancora di amnesia» fa, col sorriso guardingo di un marito a rischio. «Ricordo bene cosa dicevi, partorendoli.»

Riceve un sorriso tutto denti. «Buon per te. E se non vuoi che si avveri, scopami _subito_.»

 


	4. Nessun riposo per i malvagi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loki ha raggiunto lo stato di calma tra rilassatezza e sfinimento. Steso sul letto, fluttua finalmente verso il sonno profondo._  
>  Sente già che dormirà in modo superlativo quando, com'è ovvio, succede qualcosa. La porta della camera si apre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il lungo silenzio! Giuro che volevo aggiornare prima D:  
> Come sarà evidente, questo capitolo è stato revisionato soprattutto durante i giorni del caldo africano... jeez che sofferenza quest'estate. Mi piace il bel tempo, ma rosolare lentamente no, lol. Beh, eccovi un po' di fluff appiccicoso. In tutti i sensi ;)
> 
>  _Béra_ - > presso gli Jotnar, equivalente di "madre", per la precisione chi partorisce un figlio (opposto a _geta_ che equivale al padre).

 

E' stata un giornata lunga, torrida e stressante, seguita da una sera altrettanto torrida e stressante. Sembrava non dovesse finire mai. Almeno adesso dalle finestre entra un alito d'aria, e Loki ha raggiunto lo stato di calma tra rilassatezza e sfinimento. Steso sul letto, fluttua finalmente verso il sonno profondo.

Sente già che dormirà in modo superlativo quando, com'è ovvio, succede qualcosa. La porta della camera si apre.

Lui e Thor non usano più un baldacchino da anni, per cui sente chiaramente i passetti che si avvicinano. Il moto di preoccupazione è istintivo: i suoi figli non fanno mai puntate solitarie quando vogliono una storia o qualche minuto (ora) nel letto grande; soprattutto non all'alba. Forse stanno male. Sono caduti dal letto. Raffreddati. Hanno fatto brutti sogni, indigestione–

A giudicare da quel che percepisce, però, ce n'è solo uno e Torleik sta bene.

Loki si rilassa. Suo figlio ha solo il respiro un po' affannoso, come suo padre, disteso mezzo nudo sulla schiena a russare con un velo di sudore sul corpo.

Loki non si muove, occhi chiusi, spalle all'ingresso. I passetti cessano appena dietro di lui. Poi una manina gli picchietta contro una scapola. Torleik lo chiama in un sussurro.

Senza aspettare una risposta, tenta l'arrampicata, ma è ancora troppo basso. Loki lo sente saltellare, impaziente, e tornare indietro per armeggiare con qualcosa di metallico e pesante – oh, l'elmo di suo padre. Lo sta trascinando vicino. Thor quasi smette di russare.

Poi la manina torna, stavolta sul suo braccio, accompagnata dall'altra. Loki deve trattenere un sorriso. Solleva la palpebra sinistra, quasi bloccata dal cuscino, e vede che Thor sta sbirciando la scena con un mezzo sorriso.

« _Béra_.»

Loki finge di muoversi nel sonno e sposta il braccio.

« _Béra_!» fa Torleik nel suo orecchio, saltellando sul bordo del materasso.

Poi sbuffa e gli si arrampica addosso, sedendosi a cavalcioni sul suo fianco, dove rimbalza impaziente. Alla fine si sdraia dov'è e appoggia il mento sulla sua spalla, braccine e gambette metà da una parte e metà dall'altra come un cucciolo.

« _Béraa_...» mugugna.

Loki non riesce più a trattenere il sorriso. Torleik lo vede e lancia un risolino, agitandosi.

I suoi occhi verdi sono vispi ma stanchi, il visetto arrossato. Con destrezza, Loki lo fa scivolare in avanti e, mentre lui lancia uno strillo, lo raccoglie fra le braccia per coprirlo di baci. Quando finge di mordergli la pancia, il solletico lo fa ridere in modo adorabile. A volte Loki non si capacita di come un bambino così allegro possa esser nato da lui (poi considera Thor e).

Accanto a loro, Thor si mette su un fianco e li guarda, testa poggiata a un braccio, luminoso come un raggio di sole.

«Buongiorno» dice, carezzando il loro bambino sulla guancia.

«Buongiorno... e anche a te.» Loki guarda Torleik, che sbadiglia. «A cosa dobbiamo la vostra presenza, altezza reale?»

«Ho caaldoo.»

«Ah, capisco. Bene, possiamo rimediare, no?»

«Ma non la magia!» protesta lui, espressione che è una copia in piccolo di quella più tipica di Thor.

Sulla sua faccina, che ha i tratti di Loki, è abbastanza inquietante.

«E allora cosa?»

«Lo sai cosa, _béra_ » bofonchia.

«No, non lo so» risponde Loki, mentre Thor se la ride sotto i baffi.

« _Béraa_! Per favore...»

Un sospiro. «E va bene.»

Loki si sfila la tunica, si distende sulla schiena e lascia emergere la sua vera pelle; la stanza, prima sopportabile, diventa subito soffocante. Torleik gli si drappeggia addosso con un gridolino di sollievo. La sua guancia è bollente. Lo vede scrutare un capezzolo, memore dei seni che lui e il suo gemello succhiavano fino a pochi mesi prima – ma non c'è più latte e il petto di Loki è tornato quello di un guerriero. Un po' deluso, il bambino si gira dall'altra parte per vedere suo padre unirsi all'ammucchiata.

«Ohh» fa Thor. «Finalmente.»

«No» fa Loki, lamentoso. Morirà per liquefazione. « _Thor_. Potrei ancora lanciarti quella maledizione.»

Impenitente, lui gli bacia una tempia e gli affonda il viso rovente nel collo.

«E Raði?» aggiunge.

«Dormiva» bofonchia Torleik, sbavandogli sullo sterno.

Già in un bagno di rugiada, Loki allunga un braccio e prende dal cassone a fianco del letto uno degli specchi magici. A una parola, la superficie ondeggia e gli mostra un soffitto, quello della stanza dei principi reali. Dopo qualche secondo l'immagine sussulta e cambia angolazione. Davanti a lui compare le testa bionda di Raði.

«Che c'è?» chiede, palpebre a mezz'asta. «Fatto un brutto sogno, _béra_?»

Loki sorride, sofferente. «No, tesoro. Volevo chiamarti qui. Non hai caldo?»

Dalla lucidità nel suo sguardo capisce che s'è reso conto di cosa intende. Loki è blu, dopotutto.

«No, ma vengo!»

E non molto dopo, Loki è sommerso di pellicce viventi. È uno stato scomodo e appiccicoso: le sue corna picchiano contro la testata del letto (sono cresciute ancora) e ha un ginocchio di Thor incuneato sotto la coscia sinistra. Fra poco dovranno alzarsi per aprire le udienze. Ma non se ne andrebbe da quel nido affollato per niente ai mondi.

«Domani vi trascino tutti a Jötunheim» brontola.

Thor gli sfiata nel collo, troppo affaticato per ridere.

 


	5. Regina di Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor è una donna magnifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono sopravvissuta al NaNoWriMo di novembre!! Non spero di finire la serie PFDC entro il 2015, ma di sicuro aggiornerò con più impegno, ora che il NaNo è finito.
> 
> In questa flash... una sbirciatina a Thor che mantiene la promessa fatta a Loki. Ergo, che il prossimo figlio toccava a lui. Declino ogni responsabilità XD

 

Thor è una donna magnifica.

I suoi capelli biondi cadono su spalle decise e seni sodi, il suo torso e le sue braccia sono muscolosi ma declinano in un addome morbido e in fianchi larghi. Le sue cosce sono possenti, con ginocchia e caviglie robuste. Loki le immagina strette con forza alla propria vita mentre spinge e spinge dentro di lei, toccando la pelle dorata come pesca che ricopre tutto il suo corpo. Non gli importa delle cicatrici, anzi: sono un testamento della sua forza. Il marchio di una guerriera. 

Loki ha sempre amato le donne quanto gli uomini. Dopo Thor (e la scoperta del proprio strano sesso) non credeva che ne avrebbe mai desiderata una con la stessa intensità. Bene, deve ricredersi.

Anche se in questo caso la situazione è peculiare.

Le sorride, scomposto sulla poltrona, invitandola ad avvicinarsi con un gesto inequivocabile. Lei sfiata dal naso e scuote la testa, esasperata.

«Non ora, Loki» dice, sfogliando cartacce allo scrittoio.

«Allora dopo quel foglio.»

«Vedremo.»

«Hmhmm. Paura di scoprire che sono più bravo io?»

La domanda gli guadagna un gesto altrettanto inequivocabile, però meno incoraggiante. «So già come scopi, Loki. »

«Potrei anche offendermi, per quel tono.»

«Norne, spero di no.» Thor (Thora?) incrocia lentamente le gambe. «Sei rozzo quando sei in collera.»

Il sorriso di Loki diventa un sogghigno.

La sua consorte è una sovrana un po' mascolina, d'accordo. Con quel carattere, quegli abiti e quel portamento non c'erano alternative; del resto, poteva piacergli solo così.

Possiede tutto il magnetismo di sempre. E il suo sorriso è quello impenitente che Loki ha visto ogni giorno dall'infanzia.

Gli darà un figlio bello come il sole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi farebbe piacere sapere cosa ne pensate :)


End file.
